1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to flushing toilets; and, more particularly, to a lid actuated toilet flushing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic flushing toilets are of course well known in the art. In the past, it has been suggested to modify such toilets to flush the same using movement of the toilet lid. This avoids the problem of someone sitting down on the toilet when the seat is up. However, most such prior art devices, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 657,278; 1,083,815; 1,605,939; 1,919,700; 2,428,685; 3,590,397; and 4,573,223 all require that the toilet be modified to accomplish the effect desired. That is, Such systems are not readily adaptable to a preexisting toilet. There is a need for a toilet system wherein the toilet seat lid acts as the automatic flushing handle ensuring that the toilet seat will be put back down after use. Such a system should simply connect the lid of a preexisting toilet to the standard flushing system of the toilet to hold the flapper valve open and close the same regardless of the position of the lid.